darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers A
Powers 'A' Abacomancy - The ability to divine the future through sand, dust, and ash. Absorbing Kiss - The Power to Kiss someone while absorbing their life energy. Ability Acceleration - The power to accelerate, improve and stregthen one's own abilities. Ability Creation - The ability to create supernatural abilities. Ability Intuition - The ability to understand abilities intuitively. Ability Learning - The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them. Ability Manifestation - The abiltiy to jumpstart latent powers. Ability Teaching - The power to intuitively know another's power and how to teach them to use their abilities and side abilites. Ability Transmutation - The ability to alter the abilities of others. Aboriginal Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of Gods and Goddesses from Australian Aboriginal mythology. Absolute Existence - The ability the have absolute control over your own existence. Absolute Immortality - The power to be both immortal and indestructible. Absorption - The ability to be able to absorb a variety of things. Accelerated Metabolism - The power to have a fast metabolism. Accelerated Probability - The power to see what choice one should make when confronted with a situation, to predict the outcomes of certain situations, and then to accelerate oneself along that path of causality immediately. Accelerated Time Bolts - The power to throw bolts of accelerated time that cause targets to rapidly age. Accelerated Vision - The power to slow one's perception of time. Access & Occlusion - The power to toggle between a mechanical objects security system without the need of any type of key. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Acid_Generation////////// Acid Breath] - To generate lethally toxic substances from within oneself that will corrode and dissolve anything they touch. Acid Generation - The power to secrete a highly corrosive acid, which the user is immune to. Acid Kiss - The power to generate a acidic kiss. Age Acceleration - The power to accelerate the age of oneself and others. Acid Manipulation - The ability to create, manipulate and control acids along with acid-based characteristics. Acidic Blood - The power to have blood with acidic properties. Activation & Deactivation - The power to activate and deactivate various mechanisms, both electronic and biological. Adaption - The ability to adapt to any situation and environment. Adaptive Resurrection - The ability to adapt to what killed you after resurrection. Additional Limbs - The power to grow or possesses more limbs or body parts than a regular member of their species. Adhesion - The power to render oneself sticky. Adhesive Secretion - The ability to produce a powerful glue from your skin. Adoptive Muscle Memory - The power to replicate movement after observation. Adrenal Activation - The ability to activate your adrenal glands voluntarily to enhance your durability, speed, and strength. Aerial Adaptation - The power to biologically adapted to high altitude environments. Aerial Combat Mastery - The ability to master fighting during flight. Aerokinetic Combat - The power to use air in physical combat. Aerokinetic Creature Creation - The ability to create creatures out of air. Aeroportation - The ability to teleport via air and winds. Aether Manipulation - The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether, the unique essence that flows through most of existence. Affinity - The power to become supernaturally enhanced when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. African Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of African deities. Afterimage Creation - The power to create afterimages. Age Manipulation - The biokinetic power to control the apparent age of organisms with one's mind. Age Shifting - The ability to alter the physical ages of oneself or others. Age Transferal - The ability to transfer age to and from another living thing to make the user younger or older. Agentship - The title of those who are known to spread terror and evil across the native and mystic world in an effort to control both. Air Dashing - The power to propel oneself through the air in a short dash. Air Generation - The ability to generate air. Air Manipulation - The user can control and manipulate air molecules. Air Mimicry - The mutative power in which one’s anatomical and physiological being becomes a gaseous mist-like substance. Air Solidification - The skill to generate and manipulate solidified air molecules. Air Walking - The power to walk in the air. Alchemy - The ability to utilize both science and sorcery. Alcohol Empowerment - the ability to increase the user's physical strength, movements, speed, and attacks via the ingestion of alcohol. Alcohol Immunity - The power wereby the user is totally immune or highly resistant to the effects of ethanol in alcoholic beverages. Alcohol Manipulation - The ability to create and control Alcohol. Alien/Beast Manipulation - ''' The power to control feral aliens and/or monsters. '''Alien Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and traits of extraterrestrials. All Empowerment - The power to gain Enhancements from good, evil, and/or neutral people. Alopecia Projection - Ability to make others lose hair''.'' Altaic Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of the Altaic gods. Alternate Universe Creation - The ability to create an existence that is parallel to another, yet different in multiple ways. Amalgamation - The ability to form a mixture between existing creations. Ambient Resource Construction - The power to telekinetically construct any inanimate, inorganic object the user can think of, provided they have the resources to make that object. Amphibian Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of amphibians. Amphibian Physiology - Power to use amphibian-like traits and abilities. Anatomical Liberation - The power in which detached body parts take on life forces on their own. Ancestral Evocation - To power to call upon the mind of one's predecessors or ancestors. Angelic Physiology - The divine power to use the abilities of an angel. Anger Empowerment - The ability in which the power of the user is strengthened by anger. Animal Creation - The power to create animals. Animal Empathy - The power to empathize with animals. Animal Manipulation - The power to influence animal behavior. Animal Mimicry - The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. Animal Morphing - The shape-shifting power to transform into animals. Animal Transformation - The power to turn others into animals. Animated Shadow - The power to bring one's shadow to life to fight for them. Animation - The power to give crude life to inanimate objects. Anthropomorphism - The ability to give non-human creatures or inorganic items human traits. Antimatter Manipulation - The power to generate and manipulate antimatter. Anti-Virus Mimicry - The user can mimic an anti-virus program, to fight digital threats. Apathy - The power to supress and negate emotions. Appendage Generation - The power to generate extra body parts, either on one's body or other surfaces. Aqua-Electric Manipulation - Power to generate/manipulate special liquid that has the properties of electricity and water. Aquatic Adaptation - The ability to biologically adapt to deep-sea environments. Aquatic Respiration - The ability to respirate through water in a lieu of a gaseous medium. Arab Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of the pre-Islamic Arab deities. Arachnid Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of arachnids. Arachnid Physiology - The power to use arachnid-like physiology and abilities. Archangel Physiology - The power to mimic the traits and abilities of Archangels. Architecture Manipulation - The power to manipulate and create buildings with different elements from small huts to royal palaces, store house to a skyscraper. Arctic Adaptation - The power to survive harsh cold environments. Artificial Elements Constructs - Power to create constructs from artificial materials. Artificially-Enhanced Physiology - The power to gain abilities through artificial enhancements. Ascended Physiology - The ability to leave the physical body and exist on a higher level. Ash Generation - The power to generate the solid remains of Fire. Ash Manipulation - The ability to manipulate burnt or charred matter. Ash Resurrection - The ability to resurrect via ashes upon death. Astral Premonition - This ability allows you to get a premonition while actually travelling to the future in your astral form. Astral Projection - The power to separate one's spirit from one's body. Astral Suggestion - The power to astral project and plant suggestions into others. Astral Trapping - The ability to cause an astral projection or "ghost" to stay on the astral plane, usually in one specific place. Astral Vision - A user is able to see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence. Astrokinetic Combat - The power to fuse cosmic energy and physical combat. Astrological Physiology - Power to tap the energies of astrological planets. Astrology - This is the ability to use Astrology, a form of Magic that revolves around astronomical concepts. Astronomical Physiology - Power to tap the energies of astronomical objects. Atavism - Power to revert into primal form, becoming an evolutionary throwback with traits which have disappeared generations before. Atmospheric Adaptation - The power to instantaneously adjust to any given atmospheric environment. Atomic Vision - The ability to see the bonds between atoms. Attraction & Repulsion - The power to mentally push and/or pull objects. Audible Inundation - The power to create voices and sounds in other's heads. Aura Absorption - The ability to absorb auras. Aura Constructs - The ability to create weapons and other materials made out of Auras. Aura Generation - The power to generate Auras. Aura Implanting - The power to implant an aura in the body of another. Aura Manipulation - The ability to manipulate/control the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. Aura Mimicry - The ability to mimic a person's Aura. Aura Physiology - The ability to mimic a person's Aura. Aura Reading - The power to see the auras of others. Aura Vision - The power to see the auras of others. Aurora Generation - The power to create/generate natural light display in the sky particularly in the high latitude regions, caused by the collision of energetic charged particles with atoms in the high altitude atmosphere. Automatically Enhanced Ability Acquisition - The ability to acquire the abilities of others and automatically uses them in superior fashion to the original. Automotion - The ability to absorb kinetic energy and use it to prevent oneself from ever becoming immobilised. Autumn Manipulation - The power to manipulate one of the seasons: autumn, and the concepts of harvest, hunt, preparation and festivals. Auxiliary Organs - The power to possess a secondary copy of an internal organ. Aversion - The power to have your natural and/or supernatural abilities weakened when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. Avian Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of birds. Avian Physiology - The power to mimic abilities and traits of birds. Aztec Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of Gods and Goddesses from Aztec mythology.